Data communication networks serve User Equipment (UE) with user data services like internet access, media conferencing, user messaging, social networking, and the like. To extend the range and mobility of these user data services, the data communication networks deploy wireless access networks. The wireless access networks have wireless base stations that communicate wirelessly with the UEs over Radio Frequency (RF) links. Wireless relays are used to further extend the range of the wireless base stations. The wireless relays exchange user data between the UEs and the wireless base stations.
The typical wireless relay has a wireless access point to serve UEs. The wireless relay also has relay equipment to provide wireless connectivity to the wireless data network. The wireless access point transmits to the UEs over a transmit frequency band. The relay equipment receives from the wireless data network over a receive frequency band. In some deployments, the access point transmit band and the relay equipment receive band are only separated by a small guard band in the range of 15 Mega-Hertz (MHz).
Many wireless relays are mounted on poles or other structures that have restricted geometries. The geometric restrictions placed on the wireless relays may force the wireless access point and the relay equipment to be mounted very close together. This forced proximity of the wireless access point and the relay equipment causes the wireless access point transmit signals to unduly interfere and the relay equipment receive signals. Unfortunately, the RF interference between the wireless access point and the relay equipment in geometrically-challenged wireless relays hurts the relay user's wireless data service. The current technology to mitigate the RF interference in these geometrically-challenged wireless relays is not effective.